


Close encounters

by Neurocrat



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Choking, Consentacles, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, I thought this up as a joke and then it got a little real, M/M, Mild BDSM Overtones, Parallel Universes, Tentacles, anal penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 04:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12999984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neurocrat/pseuds/Neurocrat
Summary: Searching through multiple realities, Tyrell finds one in which Elliot loves him. So what if Elliot’s a little different in this universe?





	Close encounters

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for season 3 spoilers + taking one of the wackball sci fi theories a little too literally. Also warnings for tentacle sex. Don’t judge me. I mean, do judge me, but in a nice way?

The building front looked different than Tyrell was used to – different decisions had been made in the renovation, he guessed – but it was still Elliot’s building. Tyrell had looked up his address to make sure. He waited until another tenant left, let himself in and climbed the stairs.

Elliot’s door was unlocked, and Tyrell didn’t bother to knock. He opened it quietly. Elliot was standing in his kitchen, as if he’d been expecting him.

“You’re here,” said Elliot, his voice too flat to reveal whether he was afraid or pleased.

Tyrell exhaled with relief. Same voice. Same face, same gaunt body in his hoodie and black jeans. Tyrell had been terrified that he might have screwed up, and Elliot could be someone too different here – that Elliot as Tyrell knew him might not exist here at all.

Hacking into the Washington Township Facility had been one of the most difficult jobs Tyrell had ever had, but at least it used his strongest skillset. Physics, however, was not within that skillset. Once Tyrell had broken in to the system, the next step was dicey: manipulating it such that he’d walk out of the room into a slightly different intertwined dimension than the one he’d lived his life in.

It could be the same in all other ways. It could still be the burning hellworld he knew, where he’d helped murder 71 buildings’ worth of people. He didn’t care. Even a world where his wife was still dead and his son lost to him. But Tyrell needed one change. He was desperate for it. He needed to find a universe where Elliot loved him.

Nothing else mattered.

Elliot approached Tyrell, came very close, and looked down at his shoes. “I didn’t think you would come,” he said.

“Of course I came, Elliot,” Tyrell replied, choking up a little. He didn’t know what recent events had transpired between the two of them in this universe. But it didn’t matter. He was here now, and Elliot wanted him here.

“I-“ Elliot struggled with his own sentence, frowning. Tyrell waited, holding his breath, holding himself in check. Finally, Elliot reached out and took Tyrell by the wrist. “I need you,” he whispered.

Tyrell had succeeded.

He surged forward, grabbing Elliot’s face in his hands and kissing him roughly. Elliot gripped his wrists painfully hard, but kissed back, opening his mouth, edging closer toward Tyrell’s body. As their tongues met, Elliot hesitantly wrapped his arms around Tyrell’s waist. Tyrell moaned with lust and triumph. He couldn’t believe he had done it. Elliot wanted him in this universe. Needed him.

Tyrell moved them toward Elliot’s ill-kept mattress, unzipping Elliot’s hoodie as they went. “I’m here,” he breathed. “I’ll give you everything you need, Elliot. I’ll never leave you. I love you.”

Elliot only kissed him harder in reply, and cooperated with Tyrell in sliding his arms out of the sleeves of his hoodie and tossing it aside. He sat back on the mattress with Tyrell kneeling over him, sliding his hands up Elliot’s t-shirt; Elliot obligingly lifted his arms up to let Tyrell shuck it off him. Tyrell straddled Elliot’s lap, kissing and sucking over Elliot’s neck and chest, pushing forward until Elliot was lying on his back.

Tyrell couldn’t help but notice the enormous bulge in the front of Elliot’s pants. He put his hand on it, palmed up and down it slowly. _Really_ enormous. Like, unnaturally so.

Elliot was unbuttoning Tyrell’s shirt now, though, and Tyrell got distracted by what it felt like to finally have Elliot’s awkward hands moving over his skin.

He could get lost in kissing Elliot and being touched by Elliot forever. His erection was straining inside his pants, but Tyrell didn’t care, it was an exquisite discomfort. He could hold off for hours if he had to in order to satisfy Elliot.

But Elliot was impatient. He took Tyrell’s hand and dragged it to the front of his pants. “Please,” he croaked.

The word sounded beautiful to Tyrell. It was as if he’d somehow made it to heaven, despite all his sins. He undid Elliot’s jeans and pushed them off his hips.

Something was moving in Elliot’s boxer briefs, something that didn’t make sense. There were two bulges – no, three, as if Elliot had more than one penis. Tyrell frowned. He pulled the waistband of Elliot’s underwear down.

Tentacles. Several of them, slick and writhing, where cock and balls should be. Blood-purple, the color of an overfull erection. More were emerging from Elliot’s body somehow, and they were expanding, lengthening, as Tyrell watched.

Tyrell recoiled and stumbled back, falling off the mattress, catching himself with his hands behind him. His mouth gaped open. He tried to ask a question, but no sound came out.

Elliot rose up on his elbows. “I thought you knew I was a hybrid,” he said.

Tyrell had no reply. He could not tear his eyes away. He was not a physicist. He knew nothing about this universe. He’d been in it all of a couple of hours, and had not bothered to do any research other than Elliot’s address. What did Elliot mean, _hybrid?_ Had this Earth made alien contact?

“You’ve never seen one of us before?” Elliot continued, looking unsure. “I thought you were – fuck, I don’t know, more sexually experienced than me, anyway. Look, if you don’t like it—”

“No,” Tyrell interrupted, getting back up on his knees on the mattress. He took a shaky breath. “I love you, Elliot, all of you, just as you are. It doesn’t matter to me.” He slowly moved over Elliot again, one knee on each side of Elliot’s legs.

Elliot saw his hesitation. “They won’t hurt you,” Elliot said. “They’ll make you feel really good, actually, if you let them.”

Tyrell swallowed and reached his fingertips toward a large, central tentacle, which seemed to respond to his movement, stretching toward his hand. The surface of it was silky smooth. Tyrell ran his fingers down its length, and Elliot’s head fell back with a groan. It affected Tyrell more than he expected, heat blossoming in his chest and dick twitching. He slid his hand back up the tentacle to make Elliot react again. Whatever these things were, they functioned as genitals, and Tyrell would make use of that.

As he stroked one tentacle, another began winding its way slowly up his wrist, and others reached out for his chest. Tyrell moved in closer, and was rewarded with the feeling of several of their tips stroking his bare skin - stomach, neck and nipples - like he was being felt up by a half-dozen dexterous tongues. He shivered.

“Take your pants off,” Elliot said, and Tyrell detached his hand from the tentacles, scrambling to comply.

As soon as his pants and underwear were down to his thighs, tentacles had moved in, caressing his balls, running up his cock, sliding into the space between his leg and his crotch. Tyrell gasped. He closed his eyes involuntarily, and got lost in the cacophony of sensations.

“All the way off,” Elliot said, a hard note in his voice that made Tyrell’s eyes snap open.

Tyrell hastily kicked his way out of both pant legs, moving out of reach from the tentacles momentarily, which left him craving them. He pulled off his socks and tossed his shirt to the side, while Elliot shimmied the rest of the way out of his own pants. Then, as Tyrell leaned down over Elliot again, Elliot wrapped both arms around him and pulled him in close. The tentacles now had full access to all of Tyrell. He squirmed a little as a few of them slid along his waist to his lower back. Several enveloped his hard-on and balls, and Tyrell heard himself make a breathy noise. He kissed Elliot fiercely as a tentacle writhed its way along his taint to his asshole and moved there, warm and wet. Another stretched out to an alarming length and wound its way around Tyrell’s throat.

Tyrell couldn’t focus on kissing anymore. With the last bit of will to move he had, he spread his legs wide on either side of Elliot to give the tentacle on his ass better access. He let his head drop on Elliot’s bony shoulder as the tentacle gently pushed its tip inside. The one around his throat tightened minutely. Tyrell wanted to moan, be loud, but as if they could read his mind, another one made its way up to his face and flattened itself firm over his mouth. Tyrell whimpered, muffled by its thickness. He was practically tied down to Elliot by now, tentacles wrapped around his limbs as well - not that he could move even if he wanted to; his muscles felt limp, jellylike. He panted through his nose, chest heaving, as the tentacle slid deeper into him. From the side of his eye, Tyrell saw Elliot bite his lip, his brow furrowed.

The tentacle in his ass seemed wetter than the rest. It took its time probing, slicking him up, and then abruptly seemed to grow wider and harder inside him. It fucked in and out of him, its pulsating surface feeling unlike any dick Tyrell had ever had. After a moment, the end of it seemed to curve, because Tyrell’s prostate was suddenly being bludgeoned. Tyrell cried out through the tentacle on his face. The tentacles in front of him kept up their slow, teasing caressing of his dick.

“You feel so good,” Elliot murmured, out of breath. Other than the tentacles, his body was still, muscles tense. His fingers twitched a little on Tyrell’s back. Tyrell wanted to hear his voice more. He wanted to beg Elliot to talk to him, to describe the things being done to him. But Tyrell was muted, helpless.

As the tentacle fucked Tyrell more insistently, Elliot’s body reacted, shivering, making small sounds. His stomach clenched and his eyes rolled back. He started to take in air in gasps, and then, all at once, all of the tentacles tightened on Tyrell’s flesh, pulsing and vibrating. They gripped his chest and stomach, his upper thighs, his throat. He felt consumed. Elliot let out a strangled cry, and Tyrell felt warmth all over his body as the tentacles exuded extra slick. Tyrell was too close to coming himself to pay much mind. He moaned a plea at Elliot from behind his gag, and Elliot turned his head to look at him.

“It’s alright, it’s alright,” Elliot muttered, nonsensically. “I’ll make you feel good – they’ll make you feel good.”

The tentacles on his cock firmed up again and sped up their movements, even as most of the others gently let go. Through a haze of pleasure, Tyrell was vaguely aware of some of them retreating slowly back into Elliot. The ones on his mouth and his throat, however, stayed in place. Tyrell reached up to touch the one on his throat, and it pulsed with extra rigidity, enough to make it difficult to breathe for a second. Tyrell whined shamelessly. He saw Elliot smirk in response, and that smirk – that simple sign of the power Elliot had over him - pushed Tyrell over the edge. _I am yours,_ he thought, _all yours,_ as he peaked and shot hard into the waiting flesh of the tentacle, his body convulsing.

Tyrell came back to himself slowly, blinking his eyes open to the sight of the last few tentacles retreating, sliding back into Elliot until only a compact arrangement of five of them laid against Elliot’s body, the largest, central one about the size of a generous dick. Tyrell was covered in slime, and shuddered a little, hoping Elliot would let him use his shower before he had to put his clothes back on. But his body felt awakened and new and whole, like something had been given to him, something beyond simple sexual release.

He looked at Elliot a long time, and Elliot stared back placidly. Neither of them spoke. Finally, he rested his head on Elliot’s chest and gripped Elliot’s shoulders, tight. This universe was alien and strange to him, but he was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently this is the first tentacle porn fic in the Mr. Robot tag. There has got to be a word for when you are ashamed and proud at the same time


End file.
